Art Class
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Satu kejadian di kelas kesenian yang membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat /A Drabble fic to NaruHina Fluffy Day Third Year 2012 / RnR? / Re-publish /


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romence**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), Drabble fic.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah. Sekarang tugas kalian adalah membuat lukisan atau gambar yang memiliki arti atau makna tersendiri bagi kalian. Di dalam gambar atau lukisan tersebut harus ada minimal tiga hal yang menunjukkan makna lukisan kalian itu. Kerjakan sekarang sampai batas waktu pulang sekolah nanti!"

Suara protes dan ogah-ogahan dari teman-teman langsung terdengar saat Kurenai, guru kesenian kami selesai memberitahu tugas yang harus kami kerjakan. Guru kami yang satu itu memang suka memberikan tugas yang sedikit menyulitkan untuk kami, termasuk tugas yang sekarang ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku hanya diam memikirkan apa yang harus aku gambar. Aku memang tidak mempunyai keterampilan menggambar sehebat Sai, teman sekelasku yang merupakan 'master act' di sekolah kami. Tapi aku suka menggambar pemandangan alam yang menurutku indah. Kulihat teman-temanku sudah memulai menggambar di kanvas mereka, aku menghela nafas dan mulai menggerakkan pensil di tanganku. Daripada membuang waktu untuk berpikir, akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan tanganku bergerak sendiri, melukis apa saja yang melintas di pikiranku. Saat aku hampir selesai menyelesaikan lukisanku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk di sampingku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Apa yang kau lukis itu? Sepertinya bagus sekali."

Degh!

Jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat, suara ini… suara Naruto-kun. Aku yakin pipiku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Kenapa Naruto-kun tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku? Kemana perginya Tenten?

"Hinata? Kenapa kau diam?"

"Ahh… Ti- Tidak… Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun…"

Aku bisa mendengar tawa Naruto-kun saat mendegar jawabanku, "Hehehe, lalu apa yang kau lukis itu, Hinata?" Naruto-kun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat apa yang sudah kulukis ini. Padang rumput dengan beberapa pohon dan angin yang bertiup dan awan-awan hitam di atasnya. Di bawah pohon itu ada seorang gadis yang bersandar pada pohon itu dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih memandang pada seorang pemuda yang bersandar pada pagar yang berada jauh dari pohon itu. Wajah pemuda itu tertunduk, sehingga wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat. Hei… Kenapa aku melukis lukisan seperti ini? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud lukisan yang kubuat ini.

"A-Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lukis ini, Naruto-kun…"

Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, membuat Naruto-kun kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Hahaha, kau melukis tanpa tahu apa arti lukisanmu sendiri? Kau benar-benar lucu, Hinata-chan!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Hyuuga Hinata! Jangan mengobrol di dalam kelas! Kalau sudah selesai membuat lukisan, silahkan maju ke depan dan jelaskan makna lukisan kalian!"

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah mendengar perintah Kurenai sensei, "Ma…Maaf sensei… Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lukis ini…"

Kurenai sensei menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukankan dari tadi kau mengobrol dengan Hinata? Bagaimana kalau kau yang maju dan jelaskan lukisan yang dibuat Hinata?"

"Eh? Aku? Hmm… Baiklah." jawaban Naruto-kun membuatku terkejut dan aku menatap bingung ke arahnya. Naruto-kun hanya menyengir dan menepuk pundakku, "Tenang saja. Aku pinjam lukisanmu sebentar yah."

Belum sempat aku membalas, Naruto-kun sudah membawa lukisanku dan berdiri di depan kelas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto-kun.

"Baiklah… Jadi menurutku… Gadis yang melihat pemuda dari kejauhan ini… Kupikir gadis ini berpikir kalau pemuda yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda yang sempurna untuknya, bahkan terlalu sempurna sampai gadis ini merasa ia tidak akan mampu meraih sang pemuda itu."

Mataku melebar mendengar penjelasan Naruto-kun. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Naruto-kun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Lalu… Kenapa awan ini berwarna gelap… Menurutku karena mereka berdua menyimpan suatu rahasia, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengungkapkannya."

"Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Eerr… Itu… Pagar yang ada di antara mereka… Itu seperti menandakan ada batas di antara mereka, padahal sebenarnya mereka bisa saling melihat dan berbicara satu sama lain. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin melewati batas yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka."

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto-kun. Apalagi saat pandangan mata kami saling bertemu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Ayolah Hinata! Jangan lagi! Jangan sampai kau pingsan lagi hanya karena hal ini!

Kringgg!

Aku bernafas lega mendengar suara bel yang menandakan pelajaran telah berakhir. Dengan segera kumasukkan semua barangku yang ada di meja ke dalam tas, dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup berada di sana lebih lama lagi, aku sudah terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Naruto-kun. Namun kelihatannya Tuhan berkehendak lain, saat tiba di depan loker, Naruto-kun mencegatku dan menahan tanganku untuk tidak pergi.

"Hinata, kau melupakan lukisanmu." katanya sambil menyerahkan lukisan milikku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan degup jantungku yang semakin cepat dan mengambil lukisan itu sambil menggugamkan kata terima kasih. Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa penasaran melintas dalam pikiranku. Aku akhirnya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanianku dan bertanya pada Naruto-kun.

"Na… Naruto-kun…"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Aku meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaanku, "Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu… Ke-Kenapa tadi Naruto-kun mengartikan lukisanku seperti itu?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto-kun terdiam, tapi aku yakin aku melihat rona merah tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Eh? Tidak mungkin! Kenapa Naruto-kun…

"Karena… perasaanku, ah bukan, perasaan kita sama seperti arti lukisan yang kau buat, Hinata."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, "Ma-Maksud Naruto-kun?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendongakkan wajahku dengan jari-jarinya, seakan memaksaku untuk menatap sepasang mata sapphire miliknya. Aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak akan kuat menatap matanya yang lebih indah dari langit biru itu.

"Kumohon, tatap aku Hinata… Jangan palingkan wajahmu…"

_Chesmitry_ aneh namun menyenangkan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku saat mendengar nada suara halus dan penuh permohonan itu, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkan wajahku bertatapan dengan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bisa mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu. Tapi kau selalu saja menghindar dan bertindak seperti ingin menjauhiku. Tapi aku tahu… Kau juga menyukaiku kan, Hinata? Kau juga selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh, kan? Aku tahu semua itu Hinata…"

"Ti-Tidak… A-Aku…"

"Kumohon Hinata… Jangan menghindar lagi. Jangan lagi membuat batas di antara kita. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu takut. Katakan, kau menyukaiku kan, Hinata? Karena aku sangat menyayangimu"

Air mata mengalir deras meluncur di pipiku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaget, bahagia, tidak percaya, semua bercampur jadi satu. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah! Terima kasih! Terima kasih Hinata-chan!" 

Dan seketika aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhku. Na… Naruto-kun memelukku! Ia benar-benar memelukku! Ja.. Jangan seperti ini… Ini terlalu dekat! Wajahnya… Nafasnya… Ti-Tidak! A.. Aku sudah tidak kuat…

"Hinata! Hinata! Kenapa kau malah pingsan, heii… Hinata!"

Sepertinya perjuangan Hinata untuk bisa dekat dengan Naruto masih akan tetap berlanjut, ne?

.

.

.

**END**

Gomenasai… hanya fic drabble sederhana ini yang bisa Yuka buat untuk NHFD/HFNH. Semoga bisa dinimati oleh semua readers dan NHL. Bersediakan untuk review?


End file.
